For certain wounds, such as venous leg ulcers, compression bandaging is used. In order not to damage the skin surrounding the wound bed, the wound pads used underneath the compression bandage should be thin. Dressings having thin wound pads must be changed at relatively short intervals due to the risk of leakage which is a problem since change of a compression bandage is time consuming and costly. Another problem with compression bandages is that the dressing applied to the wound is covered by an elastic bandage thereby obstructing a visual observation of the wound pad. It is therefore impossible to by visual observation of a wound pad decide when it is time to change the dressing.
The objective of the present invention is to solve the problems stated above and provide a wound dressing that can be used in combination with compression bandaging and which need not be changed at short intervals and which gives a visual indication of when a change of the wound dressing is needed.